A New Albion
by Dan Steinbarge
Summary: After Deathbringer's failure, a new Hero begins his rise to power in a chaotic world. Disclaimer: The words are my property, everything else belongs to the creators of Fable.
1. Hero's Failing

Chapter 1: Hero's Failing

A long time had passed since the ways of the Old Kingdom had been restored by the mighty hero, Deathbringer. Wielding the legendary Sword of Aeons, he brought all the scattered provinces of Albion together into one mighty nation. However, in time, the sword began to corrupt his very soul. The Hero had stopped serving Avo, and began to bring sacrifices to the Chapel of Skorm, under the veil of night. Albion then fell into darkness.

The people had come to learn of the corruption of their ruler's soul. It seemed that he had reverted to the ways of Jack of Blades, the one who had mercilessly slaughtered most of those living in his home town, as well as his mother. The peoples decided that the Hero could no longer rule with a level head and a clear mind. Soon, the peoples living in Albion had gathered the strongest and most skilled Heroes, and brought them together to wage war against the one called Deathbringer.

The Guild's most promising had gathered around the so-called "Holy City" that Deathbringer had erected for his own glory. The collective masses, which numbered over one thousand Heroes strong, sent forth a single one of their ranks to call out the fallen Hero. A figure stepped forward out of the mass, draped in a black cloak. A foreign, female voice echoed with power from the figure: "You have allowed yourself to fall into corruption." Deathbringer merely sat on his throne, almost ignoring the brave Hero, surrounded by the 10 minions that were still loyal to him. She continued, "Your oppressive rule will end this day. And I will be the one to throw the first punch…" the next word startled Deathbringer out of his chair. "… Farm-Boy."

The cloak dropped off the figure to reveal a dark-skinned woman, adorned with a white robe and perfectly cut diamonds. Her hair had become grey with age, but her skin showed not a wrinkle. In her hand was a staff with the crystallized heart of a dragon at the end, from which she could focus her power. Her name was Whisper, the younger sister of the mighty Hero, Thunder. She again spoke, "I don't know what has happened to you, but you simply cannot be allowed to rule Albion for a day more. Now, come out and face me." Just seconds later, the massive gates that closed off the city opened, and out stepped a single figure. It was massive. It had horns. It was carrying the Sword of Aeons.

Deathbringer walked slowly to meet Whisper. Standing only a few meters away, and without saying a word, he took a classic battle stance. He was wearing dark, heavy plate armor, forged by the followers of Skorm, specifically for his use. His hair was a glowing white, and he was followed by a red cloud of blood. Whisper still hadn't moved after several moments, so Deathbringer made the first move. He used a battle charge, and swung his sword to cleave Whisper's body vertically, but stopped just short of contact. Whisper still hadn't moved.

Deathbringer lowered his eyebrows and cocked his head in question. Whisper slowly tilted her head and looked the legendary Hero in the eyes. Her eyes shone with the white purity of Avo himself, a huge difference from Deathbringer's eyes, which had become empty and black with corruption. Very quickly, Whisper thrust out her hand and forced him back with a mighty force push. Deathbringer caught himself before he could fall, and landed, leaning upon the Sword of Aeons. Standing, he sheathed the sword, and thrust his hands toward the heavens. A ring of fire spread around him, and red cloud got thicker. The circle of flame then spread, and produced fiery offshoots to form the insignia of Skorm. Deathbringer then closed his eyes, and allowed the very power of Skorm to overwhelm him, and the Infernal Wrath upon whisper. Within seconds, a pillar of flame from hell enveloped Whisper, and she disappeared behind within it. Then, just as quickly as it had begun, the spell stopped.

It was quiet for a second. Deathbringer still stood, his hands pointed toward the heavens. A second later, he opened his eyes. His hands dropped, and he looked down to see the edge of the Sword of Aeons protruding from his stomach. The sword then twisted, and was yanked out of his back. Deathbringer then turned to see Whisper, holding the sword in her hands. She was burnt to a crisp, but still standing. They stood there for a moment, both breathing heavily. Deathbringer's lips contorted to form a question, but before he could speak, he collapsed, and struck the singed earth with a loud thud. The void then appeared over his back, and he was sucked in. Whisper, calling forth all the strength she had left, thrust the sword into the void. Then the Sword of Aeons, and all the evil and corruption it represented, disappeared. Whisper, forced out a smile, and collapsed herself on the charred ground.


	2. Tides Of Change

Chapter 2: Tides of Change

The sun rose slowly over the distant horizon. The calm waters of Oakvale's shore lapped quietly as the first signs of dawn emerged. A cock crowed loudly down near the barns, but nobody there seemed to notice. The only signs of life on the dirt-road hills were the few farmers that wanted to get an early start on the hard day of work ahead. Beams of light reflected off of windows and glittered the streets.

"Son, it's time to wake up." A soft voice echoed in the boys head. "Roy, it's time for you to go to school. You don't want to be late again, do you?" Roy nearly leapt out of bed. He forgot that he needed to go to school that day. He turned to see his mother standing next to his bed, with a slight smile on her face. She had aged quite nicely, the laugh-lines and wrinkles barely showing. She wore a simple sundress and an apron. Her hair was up in a bun. It still showed signs of blonde, but had turned mostly grey. Roy paused momentarily, trying to orient himself with the rest of the room.

Roy himself was pretty scrawny. He had a very slim build, and showed very little sign of muscle. His hair was brown and messy. It was short medium length, but he never combed it. He wore simple villager's cloths, which was only slightly worn. A few frayed edges, but other than that, they were fine. He had no scarring to speak of, and his hands weren't even calloused. He was just an ordinary boy, living in Oakvale.

The boy ran down the dirt roads of western Oakvale, traveling toward the schoolhouse. He passed by traders, townsfolk, and a hero, but this one was not very renowned. Entering an area near the graveyard, Roy got a strange feeling. The somewhat warm air had quickly cooled. Roy stopped, crossed his arms for warmth, and began to shiver. He stood in place, and his eyes scanned the surrounding buildings. The occupants of the homes in that area had yet to awaken, he figured, because their doors were still closed and locked tight. Peering up the graveyard path, the boy noticed a very faint blue glow, somewhere near the gate. As he continued to look, he also began to hear a faint voice, nearly inaudible, and completely indecipherable. The cold got more and more intense, and the bluish glow brightened, and the voice got louder. The cold soon became intolerable, but Roy didn't move. The glowing then seemed to move toward him, and a few words could be understood "You… hero… Kingdom… Guild…" Roy suddenly snapped out of his trance, and ran away from that place.

Roy approached the schoolhouse. The school had just recently been added to Oakvale. The parents of that town were worried that their children might not grow up with a decent education. They looked at the example of Deathbringer, who had no formal education, and became afraid for their children. The schoolhouse itself was paid for and built by the residents of Oakvale. Orchard Farm had supplied the wood at no price, the workers were beggars who worked for food and shelter during the building project, and the nails and tools were supplied, free of charge, by the blacksmiths in Bowerstone. It seemed that most of Albion was also concerned about the children's welfare.

The schoolhouse was humble in appearance. It was simple, made mostly from apple wood and cheap timber from Greatwood. The roofing matched all the other building in the area. A tiny, grass-covered area near the front door provided an area for the children to play before and after their lessons. The interior was simple: colorful chairs, a desk for the teacher, a globe and some wax utensils. There were no pictures on the walls, no hanging artwork, but two or three windows allowed enough of the outside beauty inside to keep the place from seeming too dull.

Roy walked quickly through the front door. He looked back at all the faces staring at him. The teacher had a look of frustration on his face, and it had become clear that Roy was late yet again. He quickly shuffled toward his seat, and sat down, facing forward, trying to act as if he wasn't late. The teacher simply glared at him, and continued his lesson. They were going to be studying out of the book "The Legend Of Deathbringer." The book stated that, in legend, Deathbringer supposedly had an offspring, the one who would either continue on with his empire of evil, or undo the damage it caused. However, it would be difficult to tell exactly who it would be. The legend also said that there would be small hints at who that person would be. The book said that this offspring would be born in Oakvale, would be called to attend the hero's guild, and would befriend the daughter of the one who struck down Deathbringer, using the Sword of Aeons.

As soon as Roy heard all of this, he got to thinking 'Who could that person be?' The last person out of Oakvale that became a hero was Deathbringer himself, and that was nearly a century beforehand. And before even that, the only other person to become a hero from that sleepy town was known as the slayer of trolls, Kirk the Mighty, who fought along side Hew the Giant. While Hew wielded the Harbinger, an enchanted sword that was said to be second only to the Sword of Aeons during it time, Kirk wielded a holy Greataxe, that's weight alone slew many trolls upon the first strike. But the axe has long been lost, and the Harbinger was lost after it was pulled from the living rock by Deathbringer 5 decades before his death. So it didn't seem possible that anyone currently living in Oakvale would ever be mighty enough to be called Son of Deathbringer.

The school day seemed to drag on forever after the discussion about Deathbringer. Monotonous lecturing about adding and subtracting apples, proper diction, and Albion's political history had long ago become tiresome. The town's clock tower echoed loudly, signaling the end of the school day. The children immediately leapt from their seats and bolted outside to enjoy the few hours of daylight remaining. Roy slid out of his chair and slinked quietly toward the door to avoid catching the teacher's attention. But before he could reach the door, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly to see the teacher with a look of disappointment on his face. "M'boy, I'm becoming worried about your attendance."

"But I'm here every…" Roy started, but was interrupted.

"Yes, I know. But it's more than just your attendance. I know you're here everyday, but there's more to school than being here in body. You also need to be here in mind." The teacher removed his hand from the boy's shoulder, and began to walk across the classroom. "I've noticed that you seem to be keenly interested in the lore of Albion's greatest heroes. So I think I know how to get you to focus more on your school work."

Roy cocked his head in question, "How is that, teacher?"

"Well, since you seem to be so interested in the lives of the hero's, I'm giving you a choice. You can either work as a stable hand for Farmer Mackie to learn some work ethic…"

"No! Please! I'll work harder! I promise!"

"Now hold on, you haven't heard the rest of my offer yet."

Roy calmed himself, and looked his instructor right in the eyes.

"Now, as I was saying: You can either work as a stable hand, or you can attend the classes at the Hero's Guild near Bowerstone for a year."

Roy's face lit up at the very mention of the name. "I would LOVE to go to the Hero's Guild! It would be so amazing!"

The teacher laughed at the boy's reaction. "Okay, okay, okay! Calm down. Now, I've already talked it over with your mother. She believes that that would be an excellent way for you to learn some work ethic."

"Thank you, teacher, thank you!" Roy hugged his teacher tightly around the waist, and then sped home.

Roy ran as fast as he could, right until he reached the graveyard road. Remembering what he heard from the voice that morning, he began to question what was happening. He also thought about how he was going to miss everyone in Oakvale while he was away. 'But it's only for one year.' He thought to himself. He said the same out loud just to reassure himself. After that, he didn't give it another thought, and continued his way home.

As soon as Roy entered his home, he moved quickly over to his mother, and hugged her around the waist. She was startled slightly by the suddenness of that embrace. "Oh! Roy, you're home! I guess your teacher must've told you the news."

"Yes mother! It's so great! I've always wanted to go to the Hero's Guild!"

"Well son, we have some things we need to talk about before you leave."

Roy's face contorted in question. What could she want from him?

She lowered her head, and spoke in a low, very serious voice "I want you to promise me that you won't be absorbed into the life of a hero."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to become a hero. The only thing that comes from it is heartache and pain. Please, promise me!"

Roy nodded his head in acceptance, and his mother hugged him tight.

That night, the young boy's dreams were filled with the expectations he had of the Guild. He envisioned sparkling towers and mighty warriors, their swords glowing with expensive and powerful augmentations. Soon, however, his mind faded black as sleep took over for the night.


	3. Journey Through Darkwood Part 1

Chapter 3: Journey Through Darkwood (Part 1)

The day had finally come for Roy to leave for the guild. The boy had been waiting his entire life for this moment. His mother had left behind all apprehension about letting her son out into someone else's care.

The hero that arrived to accompany the boy through Darkwood had just recently himself graduated from the Guild. He was known as Rouge, and wielded a rusty katana. He was dressed in simple leather armor and a fisherman's hat. He approached Roy, kneeled down, and spoke to him. "So, you're the whelp the guild sent me to retrieve? Well, be warned: Darkwood is very dangerous. I brought you some simple gear to get you through." Rouge then handed the young boy a burlap sack. Roy opened it to find a yew bow, an iron short sword, ten blocks of tofu and some padded villager's clothing. "You won't be able to, say, take down a Balvarine," continued the hero, "but if you stay close to me, you should make it through without any problem."

Roy then dawned his new clothing and weapons, his sword girded about his hip, and his bow and quiver strapped to his back. The padding on the clothes masked the boy's scrawny features, but he was still visibly thin. He could hardly hold up the sword he was given, but the gloves he wore gave him a little more stability while handling the weapon. After he was ready, Roy approached Rouge, and stood respectfully, his hands behind his back. "Well, you don't really fill out those clothes very well." The hero said in slight disappointment. "I thought you'd have more muscle than that. Oh well. You'll survive."

Roy and Rouge walked toward the exit to Oakvale. There, gathered under the bridge, was every person who was living in the town. They had come to see Roy off, as he set out on the greatest adventure of his young life. Roy passed by his mother, who gave a simple wave as he walked by. Then the two, Rouge and Roy, left Oakvale behind, and entered Darkwood by way of Barrow Fields.

Roy walked silently alongside Rouge as they traveled down the dark path. All the trees in there had long ago died. There were moss-covered stones that made a path through the trees. Every ten yards or so, there would be a single lamppost, with a simple wax candle burning inside. The lampposts, Roy had heard, were placed there by the guild many years ago. The Balvarine attacks on that road had become so frequent, that the guild enchanted the candles, so that they could never be extinguished. The wax never melted, and the wicks never burned, but the candles stayed lit.

The trek through Darkwood was nearly over. Night had fallen, and Rouge decided to stop and stay at Darkwood Camp for the night. Hobbes, Balvarines and Fairies tended to emerge at nightfall, and Rouge was not nearly strong enough to do battle with either of the latter. The traders were kind enough. A few were around during the time where Deathbringer was still unheard of. One of the elder traders was actually escorted through Darkwood by Deathbringer himself. But at that time, he had also taken the title of Rouge. The trader told of Deathbringer's heroic stand against a wave of Hobbes, and how he had effortlessly slaughtered a trader-turned-Balvarine near the end of their trail. At that time, Deathbringer wore normal leather armor, and wielded an iron long sword.

The traders and Rouge continued to sit around the fire and talk, but Roy was exhausted, and pulled out his mat and went to sleep. It had been a long enough walk for him through the dank and monotonous Darkwood. He and Rouge had been walking, literally, from noon until sundown. It was currently the later spring months, so that walk could've easily been seven or eight hours. Roy's mind wandered and drifted as he fell to sleep. He envisioned all the things he would be doing at the guild: sword-play with other guild apprentices, fist-fighting with some of those who were closer to his own age, and learning the ways of the will. However, Roy happened suddenly upon what his mother had told him. "I don't want you to be a hero." The words dashed his wonderful dream just as quickly as it had arrived. Soon Roy's mind went blank, as he sleep became deeper and deeper.

Roy was awakened suddenly, by a violent shaking and the cracking voice of Rouge echoing in his ears. Roy sat up quickly, and instinctively grasped for his sword that was laying beside him. His eyes darted about quickly, but soon centered upon Rouge. The leather armor was covered in blood, and in one hand he held his sword, which was coated to match. There were deep gouges in the hero's face, and he was shaking violently.

"Did you hear me, boy!" Rouge's voice again cracked.

"What?"

"I said to get dressed, and quickly!"

Roy sprang into action, quickly throwing on his trousers and his shoes. Within a minute's time, the boy was packed and ready, and looking for further direction from Rouge. "Do you see that, boy?" Rogue was pointing out into the tents. Lying inside were the bodies of the traders.

"During the night, several Balvarines entered the camp. They've already killed all the traders, and I was barely able to fend them off. Unfortunately, though, I've already been bitten." Rouge's face contorted in pain as he peeled away the blood-soaked armor, to reveal a massive set of tooth marks on his side, which were still bleeding heavily. Rouge continued, "You have to escape, boy. If you don't, you will die along side these men and I."

Roy was shocked, but kept silent. "Here, take this." Rouge handed the boy his own sack full of supplies. "That has what's left of my potions. There's an enchantment potion inside that will render you invisible for a short amount of time. Once you drink from it, you will remain invisible for about ten minutes. If you save it for the last second, you should be able to make it out of Darkwood alive." Roy looked inside the bag to see four red potions, two blue ones, a single green one (this one he took was the enchantment potion), and a small bag of gold. Roy put his own supplies within the sack, took the green potion out, and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Now hurry and leave! The Balvarines are returning!" A bone-chilling howl was heard a short distance away, and Roy ducked into some nearby bushes.

Roy heard some rapid foot-steps, several grunts, and saw three Balvarines entering the vicinity of the camp. They immediately surrounded Rouge, and crouched in an aggressive position. Rouge began to waver slightly, and it was obvious he was becoming dizzy from blood loss. One of the Balvarines roared and leapt forward, going for Rouge's head. But the hero swung his blade clumsily, and lopped off the beast's head. The head rolled into the forest, and the body fell stiff upon the ground. Another Balvarine let out a feral cry, and attacked, this time, making contact with Rouges gut. Five massive gashes in his stomach let spill even more blood and Rouge collapsed to one knee. The Balvarines then stood nearly upright, and slowly closed in upon the ruined hero. Summoning the last of his strength, Rouge thrust his blade forward, and ran one of the Balvarines through with his rusty katana. The beast let out a shriek of pain, blood bubbling from it's gullet, and collapsed as well. Rouge smirked, looked the last remaining Balvarine in the eye, and spat in it's face. The Balvarine let out a ferocious roar, and bit clean through the hero's neck. Roy looked away, tears in his eyes, and heard the body of the brave hero collapse on the ground.

The Balvarine began to devour the hero's body, and Roy took the opportunity afforded him, slipping quietly down the road, headed in the direction of the Guild. Roy began to think back to what he had seen near the graveyard in Oakvale just days before. He remembered some of what the voice had spoken to him, about the Guild and about a Hero. These thoughts chilled Roy to his very core, and he set off in a run toward the end of the wood.


	4. Journey Through Darkwood Part 2

Chapter 4: Journey Through Darkwood (Part 2)

Just about half-way between Darkwood Camp and the end of Darkwood, Roy heard a sound. It sounded like the laughter of a small girl, and the boy was suddenly calmed. A blue light off in the distance danced freely through the air, and Roy was inexplicably drawn toward it. He walked slowly forward, and the light paused momentarily, and faded slightly. Within the light appeared the form of a beautiful woman. Roy smiled, and continued walking. The woman disappeared, and the light again brightened. The ball began to spark with lightening, and horde of Hobbes appeared, wielding axes and hammers. Roy was still being drawn toward the light, and, it seemed, his imminent death.

The ball of light then cast Lightning at the boy, and knocked him down, flat. Roy was quickly yanked out of his trance, and realized exactly what was happening. The mass of Hobbes was approaching, and Roy suddenly panicked. He stood up quickly, and drew his sword, the light of the lanterns reflecting roughly off the dark metal. The Boy estimated that the Hobbes were 10 yard away. Being that they were slow-moving and stupid, they could be more easily killed. However, the fairy would be a problem. Her attacks were too fast for him to effectively dodge, and he had no abilities with the will to return fire. Roy quickly evaluated the situation, and knew what he had to do. He pulled out the enchanted potion Rouge had given him, and yanked out the cork stopper. He immediately threw his head back, and swallowed the contents of the bottle in one gulp. As soon as he swallowed, he looked at his hands. Slowly, they became translucent. Looking at himself, he realized that his clothes and weapons weren't disappearing, and quickly dropped all of his belongings, even his weapons. By the time he removed his all his apparel, Roy had become completely invisible.

The Hobbes and the fairy seemed confused; discombobulated at the sudden disappearance of their victim. They all looked around for a moment, and then the fairy went quickly to work, casting lightning, and killing all the Hobbes. The Hobbes panicked and began throwing their weapons at her, but she dodged with the grace of an angel, and then attacked with the ferocity of a devil. Once all the Hobbes had been slaughtered, the fairy went about her business, floating around near the road to attract some other foolish traveler.

During the fairy's assault on the Hobbes, Roy had taken to the woods, but stuck close to the road, so as not to loose himself. When he was convinced he was clear of the danger of the fairy, Roy returned to the road, still completely invisible. He walked a short distance when he came upon a sign that read "NOW ENTERING GREATWOOD. BEWARE OF BA…" The rest of the sign was illegible, seemingly etched out from a blade of some kind. Roy stopped to rest for a minute, until he looked down and saw his feet. He gasped and his eyes opened wide, for the potion was wearing off, and he would be visible again in a matter of minutes. Roy then hurried for the end of Darkwood, his mind still spinning with the events of the past day. He could see the entrance to Greatwood, and picked up the pace as he continued. By this point, he had become completely visible, and was trying to cover himself while running.

Roy had made it to Greatwood, and had entered an area with a cave to one side, and a stone hill on the other. He walked slowly into the center of the area, and noticed some bushes next to a recess in the wall. He didn't take note of the recess, but instead crawled into the bushes and lay down to sleep. It was nearly nightfall, and Roy hadn't eaten anything nor rested since the night before. He gathered some soft moss together, and placed his head upon it. Within minutes, he fell fast asleep, his head filled with fear. He wasn't sure if he would make it out of Greatwood alive, given the problems already encountered. Roy counted himself lucky that he hadn't been killed by the fairy or the Hobbes, or found by the Balvarines. But along the road to the Guild lay even more challenges, the first of those being his lack of suitable clothing.

Every ounce of the boy's strength was gone. Eventually, his thoughts slowed and returned to the town he had grown up in. He thought about the days he would spend on the beach, just looking out into the water. He thought about his friends that he had left behind, and feared he would never see them again. The boy thought about his mother and her unwavering love and care for him. And finally, as his mind started to go dark, falling into a deep sleep, he though about the voice he heard and the blue light he saw near the Graveyard. But before he could ponder any further, his mind went completely black, and rested for the night.


	5. The Demon Door and Orchard Farm

Chapter 5: The Demon Door and Orchard Farm

"So, who is it we have hear." An airy, deep voice gently stirred Roy out of his slumber. The sun hung in the sky, chasing off what was left of the night. The boy sat up to see where the voice had come from. He looked around the area he had entered the night before. The cave was sealed shut, and thick thorn bushes had grown in front of the entrance, making it impossible to pass. He looked toward the direction he had come, and saw a sign that read: "NOW ENTERING DARKWOOD. BEWARE OF FAIRIES, HOBBES AND BALVARINES!" Roy chuckled slightly at the sight of the sign, happy to even be alive.

"What is so funny, boy?" The voice again spoke, coming from behind Roy. He turned to look for it, and noticed that it was coming from the recess in the hill. Roy stood, and walked slowly around. When he had come around to face the recess, he was standing in front of a massive stone face. The face didn't have any really distinguishing marks, other than the fact that it was made from stone, but the eyes shone brilliantly, like the finest of sapphires. "What are you?" The boy asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Me? I'm a demon door. I am a protector of ancient secrets and even more ancient treasures. Now, if I may ask, why are you wearing no clothes?"

Roy looked down, and realized he was still naked, and quickly covered himself. He blushed brightly, but quickly regained his composure. "Well, see, I'm headed for the Guild and I…"

"Oh! You're headed for the Hero's Guild, are you?" The Door interrupted. "Well, you can't go in there in the nick, can you?"

"Well, I lost my clothes in the woods, and I also lost my guide. I don't even know where I am, other than I'm somewhere in Greatwood. Can you help me, or at least give me some clothes."

"I'm sorry boy. I don't contain any clothes. However, I can tell you where to find some. I don't know if it's still there, but It's your best bet."

"Where?"

"When you head out in that direction, turn left, and at the very first road out of the main wood, you'll find Orchard Farm. Continue through to the other exit, and cross the first bridge. You should see a massive stone sphere imbedded in the ground. Turn again to the left, and head up the stone stairs. When you go through the archway, you'll be in Greatwood Gorge, the site of an old, abandoned Bandit camp. Ever since Deathbringer slaughtered all the Bandits there, it's been completely desolate. You might be able to scare up some clothes, maybe even a weapon and some supplies. After that, you're on your own."

"Thank you! Thank you very much." Roy immediately ran off in the direction of Greatwood, smiling wide. After the boy left, the Demon Door though quietly to himself. He chuckled lightly, and then said "Humph… Just like his father."

Roy continued along the path the Demon Door had given to him, ducking behind trees and bushes, and running from cover to cover. Along the way, he had passed many traders, and a few bandits. He moved as quietly as possible, and never so much as aroused the suspension of anyone along that path.

Roy came, finally, to the first landmark along his path. He had finally come upon the front entrance to Orchard Farm. The boy sat in the cover of a small shrub at the gate, and scoped out the farm. There were no trees or foliage at all that could be used between his current position and the alternate entrance that would lead him to the next area on his short journey. He noted, however, a newly built barn near the exit that could provide temporary cover. He thought it all over, and decided that the best action would be to bolt out of the bush, and pray to Avo that nobody saw him.

He saw his opportunity as the owner of the Orchard Farm and his wife walked out of their humble home, headed toward the orchard. As soon as they were out of view, Roy got to it, and dashed quickly out of his cover. His eyes darting all around the empty space between him and the barn, the boy didn't notice something in his path. A basket of apples lay, unattended, directly between him and the barn. Roy didn't notice until it was too late that the basket was even there. He saw the basket, and tried to hurdle it, but his foot caught the edge of the basket. He went face-first onto the hard ground, spilling the apples, and sliding several feet.

Roy lay there on the ground, in shock, until he heard the voice of a man off in the distance, yelling "I've caught him! I've caught the bastard who's been stealing all the apples!" The boy immediately recovered, and bolted again for the barn, diving in just before the owner came into view. The owner looked at the basket of apples, and scratched his head in confusion. He cursed several times, and went to work, picking up the apples and restoring them to their place. The owner, walked back to his home at the end of the farm opposite the actual orchard, shaking his head, his fists clutched in annoyance.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Roy sat down on the sun-warmed ground, his back against the barn wall. "That was too close," He thought to himself. "I've got to be more careful. I can't afford getting caught." After a few moments rest, Roy roused himself, and visually scouted the surrounding area, looking for his next path to the exit. At the far end of the barn, where was a large window-like opening, big enough for Roy to crawl through. Just beyond that lay the path to an area that contained a large, partially buried stone.

Roy thought back to his study of Deathbringer, and remembered the purpose of that stone. There were several more like it scattered throughout Albion. The stones were the key to unlocking the Sword of Aeons, the blade that Deathbringer himself used. The Hero had to chase Jack of Blades to all the stones, fighting his way through hordes of Minions and Undead as he went. This was though to be the single most impressive act ever performed by Deathbringer, besides, of course, the actual defeat of Jack of Blades. Roy was not familiar with the local geography of the area, but remembered what the Demon Door had said, so his path was clear.

Roy took a deep breath, and walked to the window. When he reached there, he again scouted, just for good measure. All clear. He quickly climbed out of the window, and snuck down the path, being careful not to step on anything that would make a noise. He had evaded everyone so far, and wasn't about to get caught this far along the path. Not even bothering to cover himself, Roy reached the exit, and ducked under the simple wooded arches, and reentered Greatwood. So far, so good.

Roy walked within the cover of the wood, and immediately saw one problem. A crowd of bandits had gathered on the island with the large stone, and were very alert. Roy walked deeper in the woods, and collapsed near a tree. Completely frustrated, Roy began to weep, feeling disparaged at this next obstacle. There was no way he could elude all those bandits. He would be caught and killed for sure! Roy then regained his composure, sat upright, his back against a tree, and began to think. With his mind now free of frustration, he could think clearly. He could take to the water, but they would hear his splashing, and see his head above the water. Then again, he could climb the hill, and take to the woods overlooking the water, and escape that way. But his strength was completely gone, so that was out. And he certainly couldn't wait for the bandits to disperse, for fear of death, or worse yet, discovery. But, at least for now, there was nothing that Roy could do. So, slowly but surely, he nodded off to sleep against the tree.


	6. The Bandit Camp

Chapter 6: The Bandit Camp

An entire afternoon and night had passed, and the sunbeams shot through the leaves of the tall trees. Water lapped upon the shores of the islands, lending to the blissful feeling of the wood. Roy stirred himself at the sound of chirping birds, and took a minute to orient himself. He thought back to what had happened the day before, as the last traces of morning amnesia escaped him. Sneaking through Orchard Farm and the fleeting memory of the Demon Door's words; these thoughts danced through Roy's head as his mind became clear.

Stretching while he sat, Roy rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked across the way to where the Bandit's were the afternoon before. There were hide tents pitched, and the remains of a single bonfire smoldering in the middle of the island. There were no Bandit's in sight, but Bandits were known to leave many things behind when they changed locations. Roy stood, and decided that he would take advantage of the Bandit's hangovers and morning grogginess to make his way toward the Gorge and toward some well-needed supplies and clothes.

The boy rose and began to carefully sneak toward the camp. As he approached, he could hear the snoring Bandits inside their tents. There were several Bandits who had passed out around the fire, many of whom fell asleep sitting up. Roy made his way through the camp, and toward the connecting bridge. Roy began to sweat as he approached. The bridge was old, and would probably creak as he crossed. It was also just a simple rope bridge, with some planks of wood that were sloppily tied to the ropes. The wood looked as if the tree that it had been cut from had a severe case of heart-rot, and many of the planks were missing. Roy swallowed a mouthful of saliva, and put one foot on the first plank. A quiet creak coming from the board sounded like the blast of one thousand trumpets to the boy, and he almost lost his footing.

Roy looked toward the Bandit camp behind him to check for movement. A single, sloshed outlaw stirred slightly, but fell right back to sleep. The boy's panicked heart calmed, and he continued across the bridge. Surprisingly, very few of the planks made any sort of noise, and Roy was crossed in no time. Relieved, he walked over to the stone steps, and sat down, breathing heavily. His stomach growled loudly, and he clutched his gut. He didn't even realize that it had been two days since his last meal. After several minutes, however, Roy lifted himself and headed lazily up the steps.

Entering through another stone archway, Roy examined his immediate vicinity. He looked down a long path that was littered with fallen leaves. He began to walk down the path, and at once noticed there were several tents pitched all over this new are that were still intact; aged and weatherworn, but nonetheless intact. Letting go of all worries, the boy hurried along the path toward the camp. The first thing he saw was leather armor, just the same as was worn by Rouge. Reminded of the tragedy of his guide, but strengthened by his bravery, Roy wore the armor with pride. He also managed to locate an oak bow and an iron short sword, but he didn't have the strength left to pull the bowstring or swing the blade. Among other objects in the valley were 10 red potions and 5 blue (much like those given to him by Rouge), some vegetables, including carrots, tomatoes, lettuce and celery, a small, thin dagger, and 500 gold pieces. Roy collapsed one of the tents, folded the material around the items he found, and tied it with some rope from another tent.

When all this was done, Roy scrounged around the campsite, looking for more food. He found vegetables and a flask of oil, all of which were still good. Examining the trees, he was also able to locate some fruit, mostly apples and oranges. Then, Roy went on the hunt for some wood for a fire. He decided that, since this place had lain desolate for so long, it would be a good idea to stay for the night, and head for the guild in the morning, when his strength had returned. Roy took his sword in one hand, and lopped off several low-hanging branches, and put them in a stone circle at the center of the site. Roy took some of the oil from the flask and some dried leaves from the ground, and covered the branches. Taking a large stone in each hand, the boy slammed them together, causing sparks to fly from the point where they met. The sparks ignited the oil and leaves, and began to blaze instantly. Soon, a roaring fire was going, and Roy lay down to rest beside it. Skewering some of the fruits and vegetables on the dagger, Roy set in for lunch. He placed the skewer on a cut of hide from one of the tents, and let it cook. His stomach growled loudly again, and he slowly rested his mind, and thought only of what he would do next, with regards to heading for the Guild.

Roy awoke, not realizing that he had fallen asleep. It was midday by then, and the fire had all but gone out, smoke pouring from the charred wood. He sat up, his eyes scanning for his meal, which he saw was now perfectly smoked and ready to be eaten. With a huge grin on his face, Roy picked up the skewer and bit into a darkened, red apple. As soon as he did this, he heard something strange from behind him. It sounded like heavy breathing and crackling leaves. Roy dropped the skewer, and turned to investigate. Standing about twenty feet behind him, was a huge, hulking Bandit, with a look of rage in his eyes. He had a blood-stained sword drawn, and his face was scarred beyond recognition. He had girded about his entire body the weapons of fallen Guards, and several skulls tied to his belt. He stood, breathing heavily, simply staring at Roy.

Then he moved, grasping his sword with both hands, and let out a war cry. He ran directly toward Roy, and lifted his sword, preparing to sever him in two. Then suddenly, just about a foot away from him, the Bandit stopped. He dropped to his knees, and blood poured from him mouth. Then he collapsed onto his side, dead. Roy quickly leapt to his feet, and drew his sword, although knowing it would do him no good. Looking into the back of the fallen bandit, the boy's body chilled. There was a single arrow, imbedded almost clean through to the Bandit's breast, protruding from his spine. However, the surrounding armor and flesh was burnt black, immediately cauterizing the wound made by the arrow. Whoever did this must've been a wizard with a bow.

Several seconds later, as Roy was examining the body with his eyes, he suddenly froze. His stomach felt like it had turned inside out, and another chill ran, it seemed, strait though his soul. Now drenched in sweat and shaking, Roy turned his attention away from the Bandit's corpse, an toward the entity standing behind him. He could tell that this one was the one who had slain the mighty Bandit with a single arrow. The boy dropped his sword, and raised his hands in the air, a look of shock plastered onto his face. "P-p-please… Don't kill me." Roy struggled and stuttered as he forced the words out of his mouth. He felt the cold steel and sharp edge of a blade poke into his back, and Roy tensed all the muscles in his body.

"What are you doing in my camp?" A booming voice came from the (as of yet) faceless figure standing behind the Boy. Roy's lips trembled as he tried to force his explanation through them, but the words wouldn't come. His voice squeaked quietly, followed by a long silence.

Suddenly, the same booming voice broke out in hysterical laughter. The blade left the surface of Roy's back, and the entity could be heard re-sheathing his sword. As the laughing continued, Roy lowered his hands, and turned slowly to look upon this person. Roy was surprised at what he saw. It was just a normal-looking person – for the most part. He stood around seven feet tall, and had a muscular build. He wore what looked like villager clothes, but they glowed with a blue light. The sword on his back was massive, and the augments that were applied to it were clearly seen. The bow he had slung about his shoulder also had several, very powerful augmentations. There was a misty, glowing halo floating above his head. His hands were glowing a bright blue, showing that he had truly mastered the Will. As the towering figure of a man began to regain composure, he noticed that Roy was looking on in confusion. He stopped laughing, but still smiling, started talking to the boy. "I must apologize. I came here to kill a Bandit I had followed from Headsman's Hill, north of Bowerstone. He was sentenced to execution by a volley of flaming arrows, much in the way that he had murdered so many innocent villagers. However, his gang of troublesome bastards attacked the hill from the port, and freed him."

Roy was completely dumbstruck. It took him a while to realize it, but he was standing in the presence of a true Hero. His impressive stature, the tone of his voice, even the way his blue eyes pierced Roy to his bones – all of these made for an overwhelming experience. "P-p-please. Help me." Roy could barely say the words, for his lips continued to tremble. The Hero rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and looked into the sky, seemingly in deep thought. The Hero suddenly looked down at Roy, moving only his eyes, and squinted in a glare. "Might your name be Roy?" Roy, beginning to calm from the shock, nodded twice. The Hero's cold, blank stare then turned into a warm smile, and he began to chuckle. "Well, then, if you are who you say you are, what has become of Rouge?" Roy lowered his head, and said nearly under his breath, "Balvarines."

The mighty Hero's face softened, and his eyes turned sad. "Wow… Rouge had just graduated. He was an expert archer, despite his young age." Getting back to thinking, the Hero continued, "Well, I've been a little disconnected from the guild. I've been on my own for a couple years, ever since Deathbringer was killed. In fact, I was there when he fell. It was an amazing sight, seeing the powerful magic that he used, and seeing how Whisper took an spinning inferno from hell, and still had enough strength to lift the legendary Sword of Aeons and run Deathbringer through." The Hero stopped to noticed that Roy's attitude had changed from terror, to enchantment at the story he was telling. The Hero chuckled lightly, and then said to the boy, "I'll take you to the guild, if you want. I have to return to the guild and collect the reward anyway." Roy snapped out of his trance and immediately nodded in agreement.

The two walked toward the exit to the gorge. Roy's chest felt heavy, even as he walked along with the Hero. All the excitement over the past few days was almost over, and a new adventure was right around the corner for him.

Alright, I've been trying not to do this, but I guess I'm going to have to tag this note onto the end of this chapter. Please, for the love of all things holy, REVIEW! I mean, I have 300-some-odd hits on my story, and only 9 reviews! That's only about 1 review every 35 hits… That's sad.

But anywho, chapter 7 is already done and ready for posting, but I'm gonna wait until sometime next week. I need to work out the next couple chapters, and go back to look for any mistakes in my last chapters. Anyway… Read and Review, please. Thanx!

--Dan--


	7. The Guild

Chapter 7: The Guild

The Guild was just as glorious as Roy had imagined it. The towers on either end of the front gate stood at twice the height of the wall itself. There stood a Guard on either side of the door, clad in a black uniform, and brandishing massive broad swords. The boasting platform shined brightly, as though it were coated in gold. Roy hadn't noticed until they had nearly reached the front gate: The hero who was being followed. Quite a number of villagers had been following him, cheering and calling his name. "Gla-di-a-tor! Gla-di-a-tor!" The people just continued to chant his name as they walked toward the Guild. When they were just a few steps from entering the Guild, Gladiator stopped Roy, and spun him around to face the crowd. Raising a massive hand into the air, the mighty Hero quieted the crowd, and spoke with a booming voice. "Thank you! Thank you! I have with me a new trainee for the Guild. Get a good look at this boy. One day, you and your children will be calling his name instead of mine!" The two turned , and walked through into the guild, and the crowd burst back into applause as Gladiator and the boy disappeared behind the wall.

The interior of the guild seemed simple at first, with red carpets and stone everywhere. It wasn't until Roy noticed that everything there was enchanted that he realized how amazing that place really was. Just like the lamps in Darkwood, the lights in the guild were magically endowed to keep the flame eternally lit. The Map Table in the main area at the entrance was enchanted to produce it's own ambient light, so the map would be easier to read. The stones themselves had been magically treated to prevent crumbling and chipping, so the Guild's walls could stand nearly forever. Roy was so entranced by everything about the guild, that he didn't notice that someone else had entered the main chamber, where he was standing. It was an old man, with just a simple, white mustache, wearing a green coat, but beyond that was just simple villager's clothes. He smiled as he caught sight of Gladiator. "Ah, so you have returned." His voice was kind, almost in the tone that a father would use to speak to his son. "Did you execute the Bandit?"

Gladiator reached into a pack he carried on his hip, and pulled out a blood-stained cloth with the symbol of a Bandit clan sewn onto it. "He didn't put up much of a fight. I caught him in his camp, along with the rest of his clan. I cast Insanity on him, and he ran off into Greatwood Gorge before I could kill him." The old man took the cloth, and studied it closely, as Gladiator continued his story. "Of course, he awoke the rest of the camp before he left, so I had to kill about 25 Bandits before I could get through. Many of them escaped, but I'm sure they'll stay low for a while." Looking at Roy, Gladiator remembered what he had really returned for. "Oh, by the way, I found this boy in the Gorge. He was nearly killed by the Bandit Leader, but a well placed arrow stopped him before he could harm the boy."

The old man furrowed his brow in question as he looked Roy over. Dirty, in armor that barely fit, wielding a sword that was far too big for him, and weak from hunger. He smiled and closed his eyes slightly, but quickly turned his attention back to Gladiator. "So… Rouge didn't make it, I assume?"

"Sadly no. The boy reports that he fell in battle with several Balvarines. He says that he managed to kill at least two, before a third dealt him a deathblow."

"_Tsk tsk tsk_. How unfortunate. He showed much promise."

Roy looked questioningly at the old man. Noticing the boys expression, the old man caught himself, and put his hands behind his back in a formal fashion. "Pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am the Guildmaster. I will be the one guiding you in your short stay here. This one, Gladiator, will be your personal tutor. He will aide you in your studies and physical training here." He turned, and began to walk deeper into the guild, followed shortly by Gladiator and Roy.

As they walked, the Guildmaster pointed out places of frequent traffic and places of interest to the boy. The Library, the Guild Shop, and the Mess Hall were simply pointed out. The sleeping quarters, however, were not even shown, but mentioned as taking up the entire upper section of the main building. Heading though the Mess Hall, the three walked into the courtyard, where the current apprentices spend most of their day, training and helping the servants with daily chores. Since Jack of Blades had log ago ravaged nearly the entire courtyard in his assault on the Guild so many years ago, it had been renovated. The Memorial of the Honored Hero's was now in a shelter; an open-air stone gazebo now protected those graves from the elements. The bridges that once stood over the creek were demolished by Jack, but were replaced with the same stone that the Guild's walls were built. The Combat Arena was now set up with stone barricades, as opposed to the cheap wood it was once made from. The Archery Range was mostly untouched by Jack, so they stayed the same, only a few old dummies being replaced. The Guild Woods were now blocked with more enchanted stone, and require a two keys and word from the Guildmaster to open. The Guildmaster explained that many minions were trapped inside, some of them wielding incredible power, exceeding that of any normal Hero.

Finally, the tour came to it's end. The Guildmaster had led Roy and Gladiator to an island past the Will Training island. They stood against a rock wall, with another Demon Door imbedded in it. The Guildmaster turned to face the boy and the Hero, and began to speak: "This Demon Door is the site of your studies. Inside is a library, filled with the knowledge handed down by every Hero to ever pass through the Guild. In the year you'll be spending hear, you will be expected to read a choice selection of literature. This will be in addition to the Hero training you'll be receiving. Like I said before, Gladiator here will be guiding you through your physical training, and I'll be personally guiding you through your studies."

Roy was still mesmerized by the guild. The fact that all the greatest Heroes had attended this place made the boy feel almost unworthy. But once again his thoughts went back to what his mother had told him, and how he knew he must respect her wishes. However, for awhile at least, he forgot all about his home and all the troubles of the past few days.

It was nearly sundown, and the Apprentice Heroes all gathered in the Mess Hall for dinner. Roy had joined the table where the more experienced Heroes sat. The Guildmaster and Gladiator both sat here. There was also a dark wizard who attended, going by the title Reaper. He wore a deep black robe, and a blood-red hood, hiding his face in the shadow it cast. Sitting across the massive oak table was this wizard's polar opposite: A giant of a man, wearing the strongest Bright Plate armor. He wielded a Master Greataxe, a weapon too heavy for any regular Hero to wield. There was an older woman, who appeared to be retired from the Guild. He wore blue-tinted glasses, and had short, white hair. She said that her name was Briar Rose, and that she now lived in peace and comfort at a house in Knothole Glade, a house once owned by Deathbringer in his younger days. Also joining them were a half dozen generic Heroes who were popular locally, but still hadn't made a lasting name for themselves. By this time, Roy's excitement had diminished, so he was able to better take in his surroundings. He was becoming used to seeing Heroes, so he was no longer overwhelmed by the mere presence of these people. He was beginning to see them as ordinary people, no different than those living in Oakvale.

The meal had been delicious. It seemed that a banquet was held daily for those attending the Guild, and it's more honored graduates. There was fresh meat of every kind, cooked to perfection, and tray after tray of warm rolls, provided by the Bowerstone Bakery. And the wine flowed like a river, quenching the thirst of everyone in attendance. Near the end of the banquet, the Guildmaster stood, and tapped his knife against his goblet, getting the attention of everyone in the hall. When everyone's fixed attention was on him, the Guildmaster spoke: "We have a new Apprentice now attending our fine establishment. He comes from far away; his home in the village of Oakvale. His name is Roy, and he will be continuing his studies here with us for the next year, after which he will return home. I will expect that you treat him no different than you would a normal Apprentice here." After that speech, the Guildmaster sat down, and everyone continued eating to their satisfaction.

When the meal had finished, the Guildmaster brought Roy to the upper rooms, where the beds of the Apprentices were located. The rooms upstairs were almost as nice as those throughout the rest of the Guild. There was bookshelf after bookshelf of texts, some of them written by Heroes about their travels. Some were legends, and some were encyclopedias, describing every creature that can be found in all of Albion. The Guildmaster had brought Roy to the bed where he would be sleeping every night for the next year. It was a simple bed: a pillow, a mat and a large comforter. The Guildmaster faced Roy, smiled, and placed his hand on the boys head. "I see a bright future for you here, boy. I hope you enjoyed your first day here, because the real work starts tomorrow. Good night." The Guildmaster walked away, and Roy removed his armor. He climbed into bed, and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. It had been a grueling test of his strength over the last few days, but he had survived, and so he was confident about his ability to survive his training at the Guild. The boy's mind danced with images about what the next few days would bring, until it again faded to black as a deeper sleep took over.


	8. Friend Or Foe?

Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?

"Wake up, boy! Or else you'll be late for orientation!"

A young girl's voice jerked Roy from his peaceful sleep. He sat up in his bed, and took a second to get his bearings. He looked for the voice that had awakened him, his eyes darting around the open room. Standing near the doorway was a young, dark-skinned girl, wearing simple apprentice clothes and a chain of expensive-looking beads about her neck. She walked over to him, her steps falling in a precise rhythm. Roy rubbed what little sleep was left in his eyes out, and slid his feet out of the bed. "Trust me," she continued, "you don't want to be late for orientation. That's when you get to pick your partner for training. If you aren't there on time, you'll end up being the odd-man out." Roy began to slide into his armor, when the girl stopped him. "You're going to wear that? That's a bad idea." Roy paused, his trousers unbuckled and one arm half into a sleeve. "Why's that? These are the only clothes I have."

"Because, new Apprentices are supposed to wear the Apprentice Uniform. It tells the rest of the people here that you're inexperienced. It tells them that you're still in training."

"What does it matter if I wear this armor or not? I could always just tell people that I'm an Apprentice."

"Well, there's another thing. That armor is heavy, isn't it?"

"A little, yes."

"Well, we're going through our placement tests today. That will tell the Guildmaster what your skill level is. And part of that test is a two-mile run. If you're wearing that heavy armor, you won't run as fast."

Roy thought to himself for a minute. He didn't even know if he could run two miles at all. So, slowly, he took off his armor, and reached for the uniform that had been laid on his bedside table. He put on every article that was in the pile, and found himself much more comfortable than in the Leather Armor he had found in Greatwood Gorge.

"That uniform you're wearing is the best material you could ever hope to find." The young girl's voice was soft, yet firm, giving the feeling of independence from anyone else. "The fibers have been treated with the Will so that the shoes and clothes will never wear out. It's also flame-resistant, so a Fairy's fire won't do as much damage. It's great for when you're just starting out as a Hero. That way, you'll have protection from attacks and the elements, and it didn't cost you any gold."

Roy smiled. He had never met anyone like this before: bold, yet kind. He extended his hand, and said, "My name's Roy. What's yours?"

The girl returned the gesture, and responded, "Susurrate. It's a tribal name I took in honor of my mother. Now we have to hurry to meet the Guildmaster. We're already late!"

The two then ran out a door on the upper level of the Guild, leading to a huge staircase. They bolted down, passing other Apprentices as they ran. They ran across the western bridge, near the archery range, and spotted the Guildmaster, surrounded by half a dozen younger Apprentices, most likely on their first day as well. The Guildmaster was holding up a wooden sword, pointing at runes that had been etched into the "blade". As they approached, they just caught the end of the explanation he had given about the training swords: "… and they will be able to cut nearly any material you come across, so stock up whenever you get a chance." The Guildmaster glanced up to notice the two approaching. "Oh, so you finally decided to show yourself, Roy? Good, then you can be Susurrate's partner for your year of training here. I just finished explaining about these swords. But since you decided that tardiness was better than punctuality, then you can ask the Guild Trader about these weapons. Now if you'll all follow me to the Guild Wood's entrance, I'll continue with the orientation."

Roy glanced over just in time to see Susurrate hang her head and sigh in disappointment. He could tell, just by her gesture of disapproval that the next year wouldn't be as great as he had always imagined. But she regained her composure, and turned to face the boy, "Well, if we're going to be partners, we might as well start to get to know each other." Roy opened his mouth, preparing to respond, but was hushed by Susurrate's hand over his mouth. "Later, Farm Boy. Later." She removed her hand, and continued with Guildmaster to the next stop along the tour of the Guild and orientation.

Roy fell weakly into his bead, and sighed loudly, grasping at his gut. Across the massive room, the half-dozen other new Apprentices, as well as Susurrate, repeated this action. The day of placement had finally come to an end. They had missed the banquet, not to mention the other two meals they were expecting that day. The testing had taken nearly an entire day to complete. Hand-to-hand combat, archery, a two mile run and a Will test had been administered, by some of the more hardened Heroes, no less. Gladiator had given Roy his test, and Susurrate's famous uncle, Thunder, had coached her through the trails. Thunder was no longer a Hero, however. He renounced his Hero status and returned his Guild Seal after the demise of his sister at Deathbringer's hand. Other famous Heroes had agreed to coach the new Apprentices for their first day, but only Gladiator and Thunder would be staying around the Guild to help train.

After a few minutes, Roy sat up in his bed, the fire leaving his chest, and a greatly welcomed calm washing over him. He looked for Susurrate in the bed adjacent to his, and after a few seconds, saw her repeat his actions. They both sighed, and the girl said, weakly, "So… Tell me about yourself, Roy."

"There's not a lot to tell," he began, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I was born and raised in a village called Oakvale. I live with my mother, who used to live in Darkwood before she met my father. She still won't tell me where in Darkwood, but I have been all through there, and didn't see a single place that wasn't infested with Hobbes or Fairies. The teacher at my school said that a year-long stay at the Guild would help me with my studies. So I traveled through Darkwood with a new graduate from the Guild, but…" Roy paused, thinking about how he should word his next sentence. After a brief moment of silence, he continued, "… but I lost him along the way. I was attacked by Balvarines, Hobbes and a Fairy. I barely made it out alive. After that, I took up refuge in Greatwood Gorge, where I was saved from an insane Bandit by Gladiator."

The look on Susurrate's face expressed nothing short of complete enchantment. She was hanging on to every word that pushed past Roy's lips. When the boy had finished his tale, she was still enchanted, eyes wide and mouth agape. Finally, after a moment of awkward silence, Roy finished, "And so Gladiator brought me here." Still dumbstruck, the only words that came from the young girl was "Wow. How many Hobbes were there?"

"I don't know. Maybe ten or fifteen. I didn't really stay around long enough to count."

Susurrate then shook herself out of the trance. Her eyes shrank and her mouth closed, erasing any trace of the spell that had been cast over her just a few moments before. "Fifteen Hobbes, huh? That's a lot for just one traveler to face. How did you say you escaped?"

"I took an elixir that rendered me invisible to the naked eye. When I disappeared, the Fairies and Hobbes lost track of me, and I was able to escape."

"Oh, I see. So you just _magically_ conjured up a potion that made you invisible, right?"

Roy sensed the hostility in her voice. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't believe your story. You say that you got past three Balvarines, fifteen Hobbes, a Fairy and dozens of Bandits. Yet you somehow survived all of this, and you were able to match me in the endurance trials. That's simply not possible."

Roy tried to explain his story, but was silenced with a cold shoulder as Susurrate turned to lie down for the night. "Goodnight, you lying Farm Boy."

Roy, still confused by the whole situation, decided to let it go. He repeated Susurrate's actions, and turned to sleep for the night. His mind was finally at ease, and no disturbing thoughts ran through his head on that night. As a deeper sleep took over, a more peaceful dream came to the boy: the next year could easily be either the best or the worst of his entire life.


	9. The Real Training Begins Today

Chapter 9: "The Real Training Begins Today…"

The sound of clanging steel and groans of agony echoed in from the courtyard of the Guild. All of the slumbering Apprentices leapt from their beds, eyes and heads darting around in search of the source of the noise. Several of them bolted for the windows, Roy and Susurrate among them. What they spotted was a little curious: two fully armored Heroes, giants among men, battling in full force. Upon closer inspection, the faces of the two warriors were discernable. They were the faces of Gladiator and Thunder, and a grin of sheer exhilaration was upon both of their faces. Roy and Susurrate immediately bolted for the stairs at the far end of the sleeping quarters, which led directly to the courtyard. They headed down the stairs, but when they reached the landing, they were stopped by the Guildmaster. He was standing in front of a Will barrier that had been erected at the apex of the second flight of steps, his arms folded behind his back.

"You must not continue," the Guildmaster said with unmovable certainty in his voice. "Gladiator and Thunder are giving a demonstration of your final test. They have been told not to hold back any powers they wish to use, and so no Apprentices are to be allowed into the courtyard."

The Apprentices could only stand and watch in awe as the two Heroes fought a mighty battle. The two were wearing their traditional battle armor, Gladiator opting for the Bright Plate armor, and Thunder wearing the Will-treated armor he had made himself. This battle was weapons free, and the two warriors had chosen the strongest blades at their disposal. Gladiator had grasped in his right hand a massive Longsword, which the Guildmaster had called The Harbinger, a sword used by a Giant Hero named Huw in ancient battles past. And to combat the awesome power of The Harbinger, Thunder had chosen to wield a gilded Greataxe, which the Guildmaster had indicated was the Murren Greataxe, an axe that was used by Archon himself in the Great War of the Old Kingdom. When the blades of these two legendary weapons clashed, there was a horrible echo that would travel for miles. This would be the true test of a hero's might.

After a short pause after noticing the onlookers, Gladiator and Thunder continued their battle. Lunging forward with a fierce battle cry, Thunder took the first assault. Swinging the heavy head of the Murren Greataxe, he prepared to cleave Gladiator's body vertically. And the attack would have been successful, if it weren't for Gladiator's sheer agility and choice of weapons. Leaping to one side, so quickly the movement was barely visible, he prepared to counter the attack. A fully charged Fireball undulated with pure energy, white hot at its core. Thrusting his hand forward, he freed the Fireball, which propelled itself toward the opposing Hero. But Thunder's speed was not to be underestimated, either. Without missing a beat, he dropped the Greataxe, and leapt back, the Fireball passing by… headed strait for the Guild.

The young apprentices cried out, and braced themselves for an intense impact from the Fireball. But they heard a strange sound, something like a low buzzing sound. Opening their eyes to investigate, they were surprised to see the Guildmaster. He was hanging out one of the tall, narrow windows. They walked to the other windows, and saw the fireball, floating in midair, stopped just a few inches away from the Guildmaster's outstretched hand. The Fireball itself vibrated violently, trying to escape it captor in any direction. Slowly, the heat produced became weaker, and it shrank in size. It continued until it had entirely disappeared. The Guildmaster calmly pulled himself back in through the window, and walked back to the steps to join Roy and Susurrate, followed closely by all the gathered apprentices. The dueling Heroes had paused their battle to watch in pure amazement at the Guildmaster's power. The Guildmaster raised his hands to the barrier, and says a short incantation under his breath. His hands begin to glow, and the glowing wall of Will power shatters into giant shards, which quickly turn to a fine dust and blow away. The Guildmaster walks over to the Heroes, and congratulates them. "Excellent job. You truly are worthy of the title 'Hero.'"

The children had gathered in the courtyard, mesmerized by the seemingly phenomenal, but in reality, quite novice, display of power. They continued to stare in amazement at the Heroes, until their attention was drawn away by the Guildmaster. "This is a representation of your final test. Over the next year, you will learn to use weapons, mid-level techniques, and even a beginner's skill with Will powers. Everyone in all of Albion has the potential to be a Hero. But not everyone in Albion can come here and learn the skills you will be taught. So prepare yourselves, the real training begins today!"

Okay, I know it's a short chapter. But I need something to bridge the next part of the story. Writer's block is a bitch. Read and review.

Thanks!

--Dan--


	10. Finals, Part 1

Chapter 10: Finals Part 1

It had been a long and rough year at the Guild, but the boy had finally made it. He had endured trails that would have broken a person of weaker constitution. Any normal boy would have quit and gone home long before the year point. Training to an amateur level in hand-to-hand, blades, archery and use of the Will had definitely improved the boy's outlook on life. Having lived the life of a Hero for a year, the boy felt he could continue on with his studies, undistracted.

The sword, axe and blunt-weapon training had seemed almost second nature to Roy. He swung the sword with precision, though under pressure he seemed to choke. Eventually, through individual training and guidance from Gladiator, the boy gained control of his nerves, and became the most skilled out of all the first-year Apprentices. The only one that seemed to challenge him was Susurrate, using the very same staff that her Mother had used when she had attended the Guild. In their mid-year battle, Susurrate had actually pinned Roy, backing him into a corner. Just before she initiated her final attack, Roy Flourished blindly, landing a direct hit to the girl's midsection, and knocking the wind out of her. After Roy was pronounced the victor, he exited from what seemed to be a dream state, but nobody noticed, for the next test had already begun.

As far as archery, however, Roy seemed just as novice at the end of his year of training as at the beginning. He had trouble leveling his bow, very little finger strength, and could not hold the string long enough to take careful and accurate aim. Susurrate, however, had no such problem. Her uncle and mother were expert archers, and could pin a fly to a tree from a furlong's distance. In fact, the second and third places in the archery competition outside of Knothole Glade were held by Thunder and Whisper respectively. Only Deathbringer had the archery prowess to take first place. To this very date, his record has not been broken. In the area surrounding Knothole Glade, there was a legend about how Deathbringer had taken down a Rock Troll with just his bow and Piercing arrows. But the legend is less about that great feat, and more about how he had no skill with a bow until he came to the glade for the first time. The legend told how Whisper had topped him in archery every time they met, until the duel which sent her back to the Northern Wastes. That was the last time they fought, and after her defeat, Whisper realized that she could never come close to his power, and so returned to the land of her birth.

But what was truly impressive, to the point where the Guildmaster himself congratulated him, was Roy's performance in the Will test. The students were to learn three Will-based powers: Lightning, Physical Shield and Heal Life. When Roy entered the arena for his test, he was assumed novice in all the skills, and was therefore barely considered. However, when the test began, those who thought this way learned how wrong they really were. The test involved sending waves of monsters after the Apprentices until they could no longer fight back (not unlike the Arena challenges). The Monsters were Beetles, Red Beetles, Wasps, Black Wasps, Lesser Bandits and Lesser Hobbes. And if all waves can be overcome, then the final Monster is an Earth Troll. Roy defeated every wave, and decimated the Troll with a single massive Lightning bolt, which seemed to have come from the sky. The Troll didn't simply retract back into the ground like it was expected to do. When the bolt struck it, it began to glow red, and the intense heat could be felt on the other side of the Guild. Finally, the Troll burst with a bright flash, sending balls of molten clay and dirt in all directions. After the explosion, the entire Guild went dead silent, everyone looking on in astonishment at the power exhibited by this young lad. But the silence was soon broken by the loud cheering and applause of the onlookers at Roy's performance. Apprentices jumped the gate, and hoisted Roy into the air and onto their shoulders, chanting his name and voicing their praise. Nobody in all of Guild History possessed the power Roy wielded at his age. After the crowd had died down, and the tests resumed, Roy noticed something in the center of the arena, where the Troll had been standing. It was glistening in the afternoon light, but seemed very small. When the tests had all been completed, and the Apprentices return to their rooms to rest, Roy entered the arena to inspect the object. He picked it up, and it was very warm to the touch. It seemed to be a jewel, possibly an Emerald that had been heated white hot and shaped into a perfect sphere. Roy pocketed the jewel, and could still feel the warmth of it in his hands long afterward.

All the Apprentices passed their first year test with flying colors. For most Apprentices, they still had several years more years of Guild training to look forward to. But for Roy, this was his last. In two days, he would return to Oakvale and continue his studies. He had been reading so much about the Heroes that attended the Guild, and had come to respect those who fought valiantly for the protection of all Albion. From Huw, the Giant, known for bringing many Rock Trolls to their death, and even one known as Scarlet Robe, a woman with might exceeding that of most other Heroes; a slayer of Balvarines. Roy even came upon a book titled "The Legend of Deathbringer." This book told the story of how Deathbringer had began his journey as one who fought for the light, to Avo's affection. However, when he had to slay his sister for what he thought was Albion's prosperity, his mind began to decay. Eventually, he was just a mere shell of a man, and the sword was the one in control. But something peculiar about the book seemed to immediately present itself: the entire middle of the book had been burned. The only parts left over were the very beginning, before his graduation from the Guild, and the very end, only after his battle with Jack of Blades. It seemed that someone didn't wish for the whole story to be told.

Roy had returned to the room, and found Susurrate sitting on her bed, seemingly waiting for him to return. He sat on his bed, and before he could pronounce a syllable, she began, "How were you able to beat me?"

Taken aback by the statement, Roy could only mutter, "What do you mean?"

"Today, during the first year exam, you bested me in Hand-To-Hand combat. You also performed beyond the abilities of any other Apprentice in all of Guild history in the Will test. There is no explanation for your skill with a sword and your mastery of the Will. How did you do it?"

"I don't know. I just did what I was supposed to. Even I can't explain it."

"Well, I don't know either, but I now believe your story."

"What story?"

"The story you told about how you reached the Guild. I believe you now. If you could be that much better than me in those areas in just one year, then you really must be gifted." Roy tried to say it was okay, but she interrupted, "And I'm sorry for calling you a lying Farm-Boy."

Roy nodded, and tacked on, "It's okay." He then turned in for a well-deserved night's sleep. The next day was to hold its own challenges. The final exam for him would be tomorrow, and he would have to face a Guild graduate. Proving himself seemed a monumental task, but in the course of the last dozen-or-so hours, he became a little more confident in his abilities. He couldn't remember how he defeated Susurrate in the armed combat, and only had a fleeting memory of the stunning Lightning he cast in the Will test. He was unsure how he would fare, but was no longer afraid to fight. It was becoming second nature to him.

The morning came surprisingly quickly, its chilled air cold enough to cut to the bones of even the most hardened Hero. Though most Apprentices were sluggish in waking, looking forward only to several more years of hard training and conditioning, Roy was up and about earlier than anyone else. He was preparing for HIS final, which he still couldn't determine. Everything he had been working for was about to culminate in a battle with a Guild graduate. The identity would be kept secret until the battle itself was about to take place. But at this time, this most blissful early-morning time, Roy had nothing on his mind. He was strolling about in the courtyard, enjoying the statues of former Heroes.

But then he came across one that seemed odd to him. It was a statue of Deathbringer, but it was different than the others. This one had been split down the middle, and placed on separate pedestals. One held up a brightly illuminated Hero, his heart full of good intent, and a shining halo above his head. The other, however, revealed this Hero's darker side. It had the essence of Deathbringers darkest evils within, and had massive, curved horns protruding from his forehead. This apparently had represented the paths that a Hero could follow: good deeds leading down the path of righteousness, or self-serving deeds, which would result in Skorm's praise. Roy could tell from looking at these two images that there was a deeper meaning to their existence. However, as things were, he could not determine what exactly that meaning was.

The sun had finally come above the horizon, seeming just at lazy as those who were in no particular hurry to return to the hardships of life in Albion. Roy had already returned to the Map Room, and met the Guildmaster when he arrived. Gladiator was with him, and now dawned his travel armor. It was the first time that Roy had really noticed how fine the armor really was. It appeared to be merely Leather Armor that had been treated with the Will. However, upon a closer inspection, the runes and ancient symbols revealed something more than Augments that had been applied. They seemed always to be self-illuminated, and they were free from any blemishes that may have been aquired in battle. The quiver Gladiator carried also seemed to glow with enchantments and Augmentations. There were clearly Piercing Augments on the arrows themselves, and it seemed that the mouth of the quiver was treated with a Flame Augment, which probably explained the flaming arrow Gladiator used to slay the Bandit in the Greatwood Gorge more than a year prior. All this just added to the magnificence that surrounded this mountain of a man. Whenever he entered a room, he stole the attention of everyone present.

"Well, it seems you beat us here." The Guildmaster chuckled lightly to himself. "I see you are anxious to begin your final exam. Do you want to know who will be 'proctoring' this test?"

Roy was getting antsy, and quickly nodded his head.

Gladiator suddenly stepped forward and smiled, looking right into Roy's eyes. That was when he finally understood. The one who had been training him, the only person who knew the insides and outs of his techniques, and the one person Roy hoped he would NEVER have to face in battle, would be issuing his final exam. Roy's anxiety quickly turned into fear and nervousness, feeling that he would never be able to prove himself to someone as powerful as Gladiator. But this final battle represented a year's work to him, so backing down was simply not an option.

All three walked out to the Courtyard, and were quickly joined by all those who were currently at the Guild. Apprentices, Heroes and Guild Hands all came together to watch the commencement of Roy's final. They had all gathered outside the Guild Woods, being sure to stay clear of the barrier. As they approached, the barrier became more obvious, growing in intensity from a dull grey to a bright red. Gladiator and the Guildmaster stopped near the barrier, and turned to face Roy. "It has become apparent," the Guildmaster began, "that a normal final battle would not suit you. So we have been preparing for you final in particular over the last few days." The Guildmaster turned away from Roy to face the barrier. "As you know, there are hundreds of Minions contained here from the Assault on the Guild by Jack of Blades. Also contained within is a Gilded Scroll, an object that the Council decided was too powerful to be allowed into Deathbringer's hand. What we want you to do, Roy, alongside Gladiator, is to retrieve the object and bring it back. If you can do this, you will pass your final and graduate with the rank of Guild Apprentice. Anyone else would need several more years of training to graduate at that level."

With that said, the Guildmaster raised his hands toward the sky, and whispered a quick incantation under his breath. At once a small section disappeared from the center of the Barrier, just large enough for Gladiator to pass through. The two approached the entrance, and Roy's nerves began to show. He was shaking, enough so that his Short Sword clanked inside it's sheath. Gladiator rested his hand upon the boy's shoulder, saying, "Don't be nervous. You'll do fine." Roy stopped shaking, and a more serious and confident expression came to his face. They both then stepped into the darkness of the Guild woods, swords drawn.


	11. Finals, Pt 2

Chapter 11: Finals, Part 2

Just as soon as Roy and Gladiator had stepped into the woods, the barrier closed behind them. The air seemed different inside the Guild Woods. It seemed as though the air itself here had been touched by Jack of Blades evil intent. A reddish haze presented itself immediately, blurring any objects beyond a few yards away. Roy breathed deep, and headed into the wood, followed shortly by Gladiator.

Roy had then come to notice something else quite peculiar about the woods. Every plant – From the smallest blade of grass to the mightiest Oak tree – was dead! Were it not for the reddish haze (which grew thicker as they progressed through the wood), that place would have be exactly like Darkwood. No greenery and no color to the sky. Nothing but a dull grey with a hint of dark blue.

The two continued to walk up a winding hill, and eventually a crest was visible. Finally reaching the summit, Roy turned to Gladiator and questioned, "What are we supposed to do? The only way we can go now is back to the entrance." Gladiator shrugged the question off, and walked over to a massive fallen tree. It looked as though the trunk had been sawed off at a point, leaving behind a solid log. It was easily twelve feet in diameter, and the end of it was not discernable, fore the fog had become incredibly thick. Drawing his blade, Gladiator began chanting an incantation in a low whisper. He raised the blade – which Roy recognized immediately as a master Great Sword – above his head and pointed it toward the sky. His voice began to rise, and as it did, the sword began to glow with a piercing white light. As he continued, the light began changing color – first red, then blue, then green, and then back to white. Gladiator then quickened the pace with which he chanted, and as he did, the light also began to change much more quickly. Then, all at once, Gladiator stopped, and the light changed back to a piercing white, and there was a silence.

Roy stood in awe, simply staring at the gleaming blade, mouth agape. There was no wind, not a single breaking of a twig. Not a sound throughout the entire wood. The serenity within the Guild Woods at that very moment had not been matched in all of Albion. Then the silence was broken, as Gladiator let out a war cry, and swung the blade downward, cleaving the massive trunk in twain. A blinding light leapt from the split in the log, and Roy covered his eyes and turned away. A bone-chilling crack was heard, and the silence resumed.

Roy opened his eyes, the world around him blurred due to the intense light. As focus returned to him, Roy at once noticed that the blinding reddish fog had disappeared, and color was returned to the wood. It was then that Roy noticed how beautiful the forest was. Every tree was in bloom, and a cloudless sky shone a brilliant blue. When his eyes fully adjusted to the seemingly new surroundings, another difference presented itself. The huge log had disappeared and was replaced with a massive stone tablet, that was now split in two. It had the Guild Seal engraved upon it, half of which cast a bright light, and the other half which seemed to only cast a shadow. The stone seemed to disintegrate into sand, and behind it was a walkway, which traveled into the thickest parts of the forest.

Roy turned his attention to Gladiator, who had already sheathed his sword, and was standing near the mouth of the path. He was looking at Roy, and a very serious expression came upon his face. "This is where I must leave you." He spoke almost solemnly, as if this would be the last time they met. "Before you continue on, I must give you a warning. You must never, for any reason whatsoever, leave the path. If you do, you will become fodder for the Minions concealed within the wood. Just follow the path to the end, retrieve the item, and return to this place. I will be waiting for you here." At that, Gladiator walked to the bench that was placed at the entrance to the path. He removed his sword, bow and quiver, and crossed his arms and legs. As he did, a blue light surrounded him, and the woods returned to their eerie silence.

Roy stepped toward the entrance to the path, and the silence was broken. He heard what sounded like the feral cry of a Balvarine, but it was much more horrible. It was muffled, sounding like it came from behind a helmet. Leaves were shaken, and branches bowed at the authority in the cry, but the boy was unafraid. He bravely extended his foot, and stepped upon the beaten path.


	12. The Path to Enlightenment

Chapter 12: "The Path to Enlightenment…"

As soon as Roy's foot fell upon the path, he could feel everything around him change. He felt a strong gust of wind, and the cry he had heard just seconds before became clear as day and almost painfully loud. The wind itself seemed to carry the sound, fore when it calmed, and sound dissipated, and the path went silent. Roy turned to look for Gladiator, hoping to see some acknowledgement in his eyes while he meditated. However, when he had come about, he saw nothing. No bench, no Guild Wood, no pile of sand underfoot. Nothing but thick forest on either side of him, and another section of the path behind him. This sight struck fear into the boy, but a moment later, he was ready to move, and began walking down the path.

Nearly an hour later, and there was still no end to the path in sight. Roy seemed to walk for miles, and never got any closer to his goal. Every so often, he would see a bend in the path, and would run to it, hoping that that would be the end of his monotonous journey. However, upon reaching it, he only saw more path, and more forest. This happened several times, before Roy had noticed something odd about the path. It wasn't so much that the path seemed endless, though that also struck him as strange. It was the sun. It clearly shone above him, but it never moved. Roy had, at that time, walked the path for nearly 5 hours, yet the sun never changed direction. From where he was facing, the sun was on his left-front quarter. It was then that Roy became truly frightened. The path never ended, the sun never moved, and there was not a sound in the whole forest. If the place he was in continued that way for much longer, the boy felt he might loose his mind. But still, he walked on.

After what felt like a whole day on the path, the sun never changing, and the forest following suit, Roy's mind began to wander. What would he do when he arrived home? He had grown so much in the past year that he wondered if anyone would recognize him at all. He was larger, stronger, faster, and his hand was much more steady and sure. The boy also began to think back upon what his mother had said to him, how she wanted him to avoid becoming a Hero. But it all seemed so exciting! Living every day to the fullest, and becoming famous in the eyes of all the peoples of Albion. But he figured he should obey his mother's wishes, and decided that the best path would be to continue his studies.

Suddenly, Roy stopped. He had been thinking about these things, and not paying attention to the path. He had not realized that something lay only a few yards in front of him. It looked like a creature of some kind standing roughly 7 feet tall, but was hunched. It was covered in a well worn armor, engraved with runes and seals, all of which glowed a bloody shade of red. It also held a staff-like weapon, with large, glowing blades at either end. It stood, motionless, right in the middle of the path.

Roy simply stood in place, slowly drawing his hand toward his sword, which was girded about his hip. As soon as his hand touched the hilt, the creature moved. It ran at the boy at full speed, and closed the gap between them quite quickly. It raised its weapon, preparing to cleave Roy in two, just like Gladiator had split the stone. Just as it swung the massive blade, Roy instinctively leapt back. Without even thinking, he immediately cast Lightning when his feet had returned to the ground. He watched the beast pause for a brief moment, and then resume its assault as soon as Roy stopped the spell. Fearing the worst, Roy turned to run, but stopped, almost tripping over his feet. There was another of creature standing on the path, identical to the one attacking him. Roy turned to run in the other direction, and saw that now dozens of those sickening creatures lined the path. Just a few feet away from him on either side Roy felt trapped. He looked about him, and saw that the only means of escape would be to step off the path. Roy, with just a little hesitation, leapt into the forest, just before a death-blow was attempted by one of the creatures.

Roy recovered from the leap, and noticed a change in the forest. A change in that, it was no longer a forest at all. He was now standing in the middle of a stone hallway, surrounded by statues of Heroes long forgotten. He saw massive figures of mighty warriors, and the frail forms of aged wizards. Everyone of them had a symbol engraved on the base, and Roy immediately recognized them. It was one-half of the Guild Seal, but each statue only had a certain half. Roy approached the form of a dark sorcerer, and could see that only the left half of the Seal was upon it. But upon viewing the form of the one known as Huw, the Giant, he could see the Right half of the Seal. And it continued that way, throughout the seemingly endless corridor, that those who were known for their great and selfless feats were given the right half, while those who were wicked received the left. This struck Roy as odd, but he no longer took note of the statues, and continued toward the end of the hallway.

It was hard to see where the corridor led, due to the darkness therein. The walls were lined with Enchanted Torches, much like those in Darkwood. The light of ones far off could be seen, but they made no illumination. The boy felt as if he had stumbled onto another endless path, and began to feel hopeless. After several minutes of walking, however, Roy began to notice that there were no more statues, just the pedestals upon which the statues were to be placed. These platforms were engraved with whole Guild Seals, instead of just the half particular to the light and dark paths. After several more minutes, Roy noticed that there were no more torch lights appearing along his path and began to run, knowing that the end of the corridor was near. He finally reached a wall, with a simple solid wood door.

Roy approached the door slowly, and had his ears perked, listening intently to any sound coming through the door. After several minutes of complete silence, he reached for the knob. Just before he could lay hand on it, the knob began to turn on it's own. Roy gasped and jerked his hand back, and instinctively drew his blade and readied himself. Very slowly, the door swung open, and revealed an aged man. He stood at nearly Roy's height, but was hunched and dressed in a tattered cloak. He had long, white hair, and a beard to match. He then spoke to Roy, with a raspy voice, which had an air of authority to it: "You have come for the 'item,' have you not? Please, follow me." The cloaked man simply walked away from the door, and after a moment, Roy followed.

The room Roy entered was quite small. Just a simple box. Six sides made of stone, maybe 100 square feet in area, with walls standing roughly 7 feet. At the center of the room, however, there was a pedestal. Upon the pedestal was a simple keyhole, and surrounded by the runes of the 4 Holy Elements. The old man continued to speak, "If you were sent here by the Guild, then it means that the danger presented by Deathbringer has been eliminated. However, I cannot simply give you the item you seek."

Roy was taken aback. The Guildmaster had not told him anything about retrieving the item, only that he had to bring it back to pass his final exam. But the old man continued, "Something else has to take the place of the item for me to remove it from its resting place. Surely the Guildmaster gave you something to compensate for the loss of this item. Well, where is it?"

Roy simply stood, stunned and speechless. He had no idea what to do, and his time was running out. He hadn't eaten for more than a day, and surely hadn't had any rest. But after a moment's silence, the old man's eyes widened, revealing two golden orbs where his eyeballs should've been. "I think I understand." Roy looked puzzled at the man, but he paid no attention. "Of course, you must be… This is unprecedented. I know exactly what needs to be traded. Please, step over here."

Roy obeyed, and followed the robed man's direction, and stood in the center of a white circle on the floor. As he stood, the old man removed a key from about his neck, suspended by a gilded chain. He removed the key from the chain, and placed it inside the pedestal. As soon as the key was inserted, the elemental runes began to glow. He didn't turn the key, though; he simply backed away, and said, "I am not allowed to turn this key. Your are the one that must take the item and replace it with something of equal worth. Now, if you would be so kind."

Roy, with little hesitation, slowly turned the key. He heard the tumblers inside lock into place, and the center of the pedestal lifted out. A round slab of stone slowly began to levitate above the pedestal, and there was a bright light coming from the inside of the hollow center. Roy, averted his eyes, and slowly the light died. The room was again as dark as it ever was, and the old man had approached the boy. "Now, please," he spoke in an almost apologetic voice, "stand still within the circle. I will hand you the artifact." Roy obeyed, and the cloaked man reached inside the empty pedestal. He then pulled out, yet another key. Roy seemed puzzled, but remained still.

The old man looked with a grimace at the boy. "Are you absolutely certain you want to take this artifact?" Roy nodded in acknowledgement. The old man's eyes lowered, and he whispered a short incantation. Suddenly, Roy was surrounded in a red light. He looked around at his body, and saw streams of green light leaving from his fingertips. The boy tried to move, but he couldn't even budge. He tried to scream, but his voice had been silenced, seemingly by a spell. He struggled for a short while, until he threw his head back. Roy's mouth dropped open, and the green light began to pour from his mouth, eyes, ears, and nose. His eye's darted about the room, and he finally saw where the light was heading. It was flowing like a stream into the hollow pedestal. Roy began to panic, but in another second, he was on the floor, gasping for breath. Regaining his feet, he looked about the room, but saw nothing but the key, sitting atop the pedestal, where the slab had already been put back into its place.

Roy grabbed the key from off the pedestal, and staggered toward the door, all his energy drained away from him. As he reached the door, he heard the disembodied voice of the cloaked old man. "You must forgive me. The only thing equal to the power within that key is the power that was once within you. All of your power has been removed and placed within that pedestal, and it is safe there until you come back for it. However, until then, you will need to train yourself and regain your powers. Remember, the path to enlightenment is to be earned, not inherited." With that, the voice vanished. Roy understood what had been said, and exited the room.

Author's Note: I'm going to take a short break from this fiction. I've got an idea for a Halo fiction, so keep an eye out for that. But for now, I need a break from this one. 17,000-some words in two months… that's a doozy.

--Dan--


	13. Returning Home

Chapter 13: Returning Home

As Roy stepped out of the small room, he found himself standing in the center of the Chamber of Fate. He stumbled slightly, as he tried to grasp his surroundings. Standing at the center of the Chamber was The Guildmaster, with Gladiator by his side. The two were smiling wide as Roy continued to scan the room. He found himself surrounded by every Guild Apprentice and every Guild Hand living at that place. They all suddenly burst into cheering, and the Guildmaster motion for Roy to approach.

Roy walked to meet the Guildmaster and Gladiator at the center stand. The applause died down, and the Guildmaster addressed the assembly. "Today, we say goodbye to Roy, who has proven his strength, skill and willpower to us all." Taking the key from Roy, the Guildmaster continued, "He has retrieved the item of the greatest importance to all of Albion. I will send this Artifact to our Brothers in the Northern Wastes, who will keep it safe." The Guildmaster handed the key to Gladiator, who then walked out of the Chamber.

"But," he continued, "We are here to present this boy with the item that labels him a Graduate of this Guild. We are here to present him with the Guild seal, which will forever connect him with the Guild."

Roy stood on weak knees, tears welling up in his eyes. He had worked so hard to get to this point, and was now about to receive the item that would prove his success. The past year had been such a trial, training from dawn until well after dark, and his final exam, which robbed him of all his power. He now only had the strength of his own muscles and agility. But it had all been worth it, to be ranked alongside Deathbringer and Gladiator.

The Guildmaster turned his attention to the boy. He held out the glowing Seal to the boy, and said, "Roy, you've earned it. Congratulations." Roy grasped the seal, and held it tight to his chest. He turned toward the crowd, and held up the Seal with great pride. The crowd burst into cheering, and the Apprentices rushed the stand to give their respect to this young Hero.

The Apprentice quarters within the Guild were quiet. All were in the courtyard, dancing in the dark in celebration of Roy's new Hero status. Although he no longer had his manipulation of the Will to rely upon, he still showed more prowess in the area of Swordsmanship than any other Apprentice that year. Roy sat in the quietness of the quarters, taking in all of that day's activity. He had not given much though to how much his hometown might have changed in the last year. For that matter, he didn't know if anyone would even recognize him when he arrived. He had gone through so many changes in the last years, gaining confidence and a strength to match. He had finally become proud of himself for something he had been wholly responsible for doing.

The silence in the room was interrupted, when a soft voice echoed from across the room. "Roy, I wanted to tell you something."

Roy sat up, surprised, at his unexpected visitor. It was Susurrate, wearing something different than her usual apparel. She was clothed in a red dress, with many ornaments, which were peculiar to her ancestry. Her hair was pulled back, and not a single strand was out of place. Roy looked on in wonderment, for he had never seen her as she was. He tried to speak, but she approached and continued talking as she walked. "I've realized something while you've been here. Before, I though I could trust no one, but you've changed that for me. I now know that in this world of mutiny and backstabbing, you are someone I can always look to, and I want to thank you."

Roy simply looked on into the young girl's eyes, and knew that at least one good thing came out of the last year. After a moment of silence, Susurrate spoke up, "But you're missing the party down below. Everyone in all the Guild and in Bowerstone is there. You should come."

She grabbed Roy by the hand, and led him to the party downstairs. It was there that he spent most of the night, until the early morning hours, when he finally retired to his bed for a few hours sleep before he would be sent back home.

The morning had come, and Roy stood in the Map Room in front of the Guildmaster and Gladiator. He had been given a care package for when he returned, full of all his Guild equipment: his sword and shield, his Oak Bow and arrows, his leather armor and fifty gold coins. These were tucked securely into a burlap bag, and were to be reminders of what he had learned in the last year.

"This last year has gone by so fast," the Guildmaster began, "But, as was the agreement, you must now return to your studies in your hometown. You must never forget what you have learned here, fore someday you may need these skills. They could save your very life."

Roy was washed over with a feeling of confidence that he had never felt before. He knew the past twelve months had been worth while, and that he would take the lessons he learned there to heart, and try to apply them in everyday life. The Guildmaster motioned for Roy to walk to the teleport pad, and be sent back home. Roy approached, but before he could step on, it seemed another person was coming through to the Guild. A mass of blue light gathered, and a form appeared upon the platform. There stood before them, a Hero, clad in black. He simply stood there, but a moment later, he collapsed upon the floor, writhing in pain, blood pouring from a wound in his stomach.

The Guildmaster swiftly came to his aide, casting Heal repeatedly, but to no avail. The blood continued to flow. "Who did this to you!" the Guildmaster shouted, the anger clear in his voice.

The Hero spoke slowly, forcing the words to come. "It… was… a giant of a man. He had… blades of steel cough. He was followed by hordes… hordes of Bandits and… Minions… Death and destruction… fire was in his wake…"

"Where did you come from?"

Roy startled at the man's response. "From the charred remains of cough… Oakvale."


	14. Firefight

Chapter 14: Firefight

Before anyone could stop him, Roy leapt into the teleport pad. Gladiator followed closely, but would have to wait a few moments for Roy to completely pass through. He stood, looking down upon the Guildmaster and the Hero he cradled in his arms. Slowly, the life faded from the Hero, and he passed away. Full of hell-bound fury, the Guildmaster stood, his eyes glowing blue as he summoned all the will he had within him. Gladiator attempted to calm him, but he could not. "Why are you in this rage? You've never been this angry over the death of a Hero before."

"Because," the Guildmaster said through clenched teeth, "This hero had just graduated. Not even a week ago."

The teleport pad began to glow blue, a tell-tale sign that they could now transport. "You go first," Gladiator said, beginning to feel the anger well up in him himself. "I'll take care of this Hero"

The Guildmaster approached the teleport pad, and stepped through to Oakvale.

--------------------------------

Roy stepped out of the blue light to find Oakvale ablaze. The entire town was engulfed in flames, and shadows were visible, darting around in the streets. Roy approached cautiously, measuring his every step, and slowly drawing his Short Sword from his bag. He also began slipping out of his villager's clothes and into the leather armor he had trained in. He finally dawned the Shield he had been given, a gift from all those at the Guild. It was treated with the Will, and so it glowed a sapphire blue. It was treated to be able to withstand any elemental attacks, such as Fireballs or Lightning. The sword he carried had also been treated. It was tempered to the hardness of a Obsidian blade, and had rune markings, which gave off the same bluish glow the shield did. Dawning these and the Leather Armor, he was now prepared to do battle.

He stepped through the flames, barely noticing the heat, due to the properties of his sword and shield. Villagers were running around in a panic, many clearly blinded by smoke. One woman lay weeping over the corpse of her husband, which was riddled with arrows. Roy spotted a Bandit approaching the woman, sword already drawn and covered in blood. Instinctively, Roy drew his bow, and took careful aim. Just as the Bandit raised his sword, the whistle of Roy's arrow was heard. The Bandit paused, at first not noticing what had happened. But soon he realized that he had been pierced with an arrow. Lowering his hands, he saw that and arrow had shot though his hand, the hilt of the sword, and out through his other hand.

For a moment, there was a kind of silence. But it was soon broken by the pained voice of the Bandit. "Oh god! My hand! Who the hell did this to my hand!" The woman turned an noticed the Bandit, just as he fell to his knees, writhing in pain and trying to remove the arrow. There was another whistle in the air, but this time the arrow struck the Bandit in the left shoulder. The man screamed in pain, and Roy let fly another arrow, this one piercing through the right side of the Bandit's abdomen. Roy then replaced his arrow with his Sword, and approached the Bandit, who was now weakly slouched over at the waist, his hands and sword on the ground.

Roy, when he reached the Bandit, placed the tip of his blade to the his chin. Slowly, he raised the blade until he was looking into his eyes. Filled with an unspeakable rage, he spoke, "Who did this to my town?"

"We are led by… The offspring of Skorm himself."

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

The Bandit paused, as he chuckled lightly to himself. "You're about to find out." At that, the Bandit breathed a last light chuckle, and collapsed onto the ground, dead. Roy turned slowly, to find a silhouette against the flame. A massive figure, towering over the very houses of the village. It was clear that he had very heavy build in muscle. In his right hand, he held a gleaming sword, with a wavy form to it. In the other hand, he held as similar sword, only this one did not shine. It seemed that the sword did nothing but exude darkness from the steel it was forged with.

For just a moment, Roy was frozen. Most of the activity around him had stopped. The screams of the villagers were now few and distant. In just seconds, he was surrounded by a circle of Bandits and Minions. The massive figure approached, and came to stand just a few feet away from the boy. The silhouette effect had gone, and now stood before him a man of legend. It was Twin Blade, the king of the bandits from long ago. It was told in legend that Twin Blade was crippled by Deathbringer under a different name, and that, after his defeat, Twin Blade was cast out as no longer useful. After that, he had disappeared from history.

"YOU!" Twin Blade let out a roar, and lifted one of his massive blades, positioning the point just inches from Roy's face. "You are the one we've been looking for!"

The gathered Minions and Bandits began cheering. It seemed that they had decimated Oakvale in search of this young boy. Twin Blade continued, "Ever since my kingship was stolen away from me, I have searched for a way to take revenge on the one who crippled me. I had planned to kill him myself, but when he came into possession of the Sword of Aeons, my heart sank. But then, I heard the legend of his offspring. And so here we stand."

Roy was confused. He knew of the legend, but he was sure he had no connection to Deathbringer. His mother would have told him about it long ago.

"You are the one we have come here for, and now I will exact my revenge!" The crowd again roared into cheering, as Twin Blade readied himself.

Twin Blade cast Berserk on himself, expanding his already massive figure even further. Being the now cautious man he was, Twin Blade also cast Physical Shield, knowing that the boy had to potential to destroy him in a single blast, if given the opportunity. His voice distorted with rage, the huge, booming voice belonging to Twin Blade continued, "And now, I'll crush you with a single strike!"

He raised his gigantic blades over his head, and paused. The Physical Shield had disappeared, and there was a bright, red light glowing at the center of his back. He turned slowly, to see the Guildmaster, his fist glowing in the aftermath of a mighty fireball blast. Roy noticed that his demeanor had changed. He was no longer calm, cool and collected. His eyes revealed a rage that had been suppressed for decades. But Twin Blade was not fazed. He still had plenty of Will left, and so turned his attention to the Guildmaster.

He immediately cast Battle Charge, and plowed right into the Guildmaster, launching his body several yards. The Guildmaster regained his control just before he hit the ground, then cast a fully charged Fireball. The Fireball slammed right into Twin Blade's face, but he was still unaffected. The giant of a man laughed out loud, and continued to approach the Guildmaster. Once again, he repeated his attack, and launched the Guildmaster several more yards, and the Guildmaster returned fire with another fireball. Again, Twin Blade was unaffected. He echoed another hearty laugh, and paused to speak. "Don't you understand yet? You cannot defeat me! I have the very power of Skorm himself backing me! You mortal fools are as nothing to me!"

With that, Twin Blade thrust his swords into the ground, and began pulsing with energy. He gripped the hilts of his blades, and sent a blast of dark Will energy through them. Immediately after, Roy, the Guildmaster, The Bandits and the Minions were tossed into the air, flailing wildly like rag dolls. Bolts of red light then burst from out of the ground, and caught each one and held them in place. Slowly, they were lowered to the ground, and stopped just feet above. With another pulse of Will, the light intensified, and those caught within the beams were assaulted with pure Will energy. The Bandits and Minions shriek and screamed with pain and terror. Their bodies quickly shriveled, and they disintegrated into dust. But Roy and the Guildmaster remained.

Twin Blade pulsed his Will again, and brought the boy and the Guildmaster to him. He let go of the blades, and turned away from the two. He began an incantation in a long dead language, and a circled appeared on the ground before him. It was roughly five yards across, and began to fill with runes and magic symbols. Twin Blade stopped chanting, and cast a Fireball into the center of the ring. The Fireball struck the ground, and from the singed earth, a black hand began to emerge. The scorched earth spread, and a second hand emerged. The two hands grasped the ground, and hoisted an enormous form out of the earth. It was a monstrous embodiment of Skorm, much larger than even Twin Blade. It had long, toned extremities, and the head of a demon that only appears in the worst of nightmares. Unlike other depictions of this devil, he had no wings. This made him seem less impressive, but he was still a fearsome foe to behold.

Twin Blade turned to the two still trapped within the beams of light. Roy had been shocked into unconsciousness by the surges of dark energy, but the Guildmaster retained his coherency. Twin Blade noticed the boy's state, and so addressed only the Guildmaster. "It's been so very long. I have waited for what seemed like an eternity for the chance to finally have my revenge."

The Guildmaster struggled to speak in return. "What are you… talking about? You got everything… you deserved!"

"No! I had built myself an empire! I was known as the King of the Bandits! But then your Guild stooge came along, and made me suffer a fate worse than death."

"What do you mean? The boy did only what… he had to do."

"You could never understand. I became an outcast in the society of outcasts. For Ten long years, I heard tell of that Hero's rise to fame and power, while I lay blind and crippled. Eventually, he came to defeat the one who was thought immortal. When Jack of Blades fell at his hand, my heart sank. I could no longer hold on, and I finally died, nearly fifteen years ago."

Twin Blade turned his attention to Roy. He grasped the hilt of one of the blades, and gave the boy a stiff jolt, and Roy twitched back into consciousness. Twin Blade continued his story. "I want you to hear this part, Boy! I found myself in hell, and I was face to face with the demon you see behind me. He is the embodiment of Skorm's dormant power. He felt the hate within my very essence, and he granted me my one wish. I was given all his power, and the ability to return to the world of the living. He also gave me the gift of the blades you see before you."

Roy was shocked. He hadn't heard what Twin Blade said about his downfall, and was therefore all the more amazed. He continued, "And so I went on my way, gathering scattered Minions and Bandits to my cause. And now you, Boy! You are the reason I am here! I will feed your very essence to this demon, and then I can rest, knowing that I've had my revenge!"

Twin Blade turned, and faced the embodiment of Skorm, and finished the incantation he had started. Suddenly, the circle disappeared, and the Demon embodiment walked toward the two helpless Heroes. In a dark, raspy voice, he spoke to them. "Your souls will be mine to feast upon."

Turning to Twin Blade, he continued, "And your help has been much appreciated, but, for now, I have no use for you."

Roy was becoming drowsy again, but saw a feeble effort on the part of Twin Blade. Skorm simply picked him up, and ripped him in half. The two halves of the body burst into flame, and Roy once again slipped into unconsciousness.


	15. Rude Awakening

Chapter 15: Rude Awakening

Consciousness slowly returned. Roy opened his eyes, slowly, and began to take in his surroundings. He was lying in the middle of a forest path, and he could feel the stiff breeze of early morning. Rays of light barely began to pierce the foliage, and a thin mist blanketed the forest. Slowly, Roy sat up, feeling aches and pains all over his body. He looked down to see severe burns to his armor, but he seemed to be fine, aside from the bruises. He then took notice of his surroundings. On one half of the visible path, there was perfect, undisturbed greenery. But the other half of the path was burnt to a crisp, much plant life still on fire. And lying next to him, still completely unconscious, was the Guildmaster.

Roy startled at the sight, but quickly regained himself. He shook the Guildmaster in order to wake him, but to no avail. Mumbling to himself in his sleep, the Guildmaster spoke in a broken fashion. "No… NO! Where is… the boy? What have you… done with him?" Roy didn't pay much attention to his ramblings, but decided he didn't have enough time to guess, and had to act fast. He had just noticed the huge gash on the Guildmaster's chest that was bleeding profusely. Roy couldn't cast heal, he simply lacked the strength and Will. So the boy hoisted the Guildmaster upon his shoulder, and began to walk into the part of the woods that was not charcoal.

Roy walked along the path for nearly an hour, when he began to feel a kind of sickness in his stomach. He was becoming weak from the pain in his body, and his throat was parched. As he was walking, he came upon a large wooden gate, left slightly ajar. As he came closer, he found the mark of Bandits burnt into he wood of the gate. Roy knew the code of the Bandits, that once you are within a camp such as this one, they are to do no harm to anyone. Trusting that this code was still being upheld, the boy pushed the gate open and walked in.

Roy had immediately noticed something about the camp. The most striking feature was all the crimson streaks that covered everything. On the tents, on the long-dead coals of the fire pits, and even in the water. Roy approached a tent to investigate, and was taken aback when he saw. It was fairly fresh blood, maybe only a week old. Roy tottered under the weight of the Guildmaster, and, with much straining, regained his footing. Roy began to look around the camp, and saw, far in the distance, another gate, similar to the one he had just passed through.

Roy made a short trek up a steep hill, and rested for a moment when he reached the crest, where the next gate had been erected. He placed the Guildmaster on the ground, and sat down himself, struggling to stay awake. He felt sleep once again overtaking him, and decided it would be best to stand, to keep from slipping away once again. After a short rest, Roy continued onward, but paused at the gate. He looked at a small shack – probably reserved for guards – with the door wide open. He set the Guildmaster down again, and entered. The inside was unlike the rest of the camp. It was clean, and there were no streaks of blood on the inside.

Stepping cautiously inside, Roy noticed that something was amiss. This shack seemed to be completely untouched in an otherwise ravaged area. There was a table off to one side, a kettle steaming, and a half-drank cup of tea on a dish next to it. A large, iron wood-stove sat on one side of the shack, its door open, embers still smoldering within. Placed just adjacent to the stove, not three feet away, was set a large, comfortable chair of fine craftsmanship. However, it was what was seated in the chair that caught Roy's attention. There sat a man, of average appearance, not particularly strong-looking, and wearing average villager's clothes. He was staring, almost hypnotically, into the dying embers, his breathing being the only movement he was making. Slowly, Roy approached, hushing his breath and softening his steps. Nearly standing at the mans side, Roy spoke, his voice almost a whisper, "What… what happened?"

"You know, nothing is ever what it seems." The man's voice made Roy step back, nearly loosing his balance.

When Roy regained his composure, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I bet that, as you approached this shack, you thought it would be just as bloodied as the outside."

"Of course I did. Did you even see the outside of this place?"

"Of course I did. I'm the one that caused all that."

Roy was struck speechless, tongue stilled by the shock. Could this average-looking man possibly caused all the destruction on the outside?

"Maybe you should take a seat," the man continued, "I've got a story to tell."


	16. The Last Hero

Chapter 16: The Last Hero

Roy sat at the mans feet, in front of the fire, and stared intently at his face. The soft glow of the burning embers gave enough light to show the features of the mans previously indicernable face. Wrinkles and cracks in the skin gave proof that the man had seen the marches of many decades. His hair was still hanging onto some color, but had mostly greyed. But it wasn't that which grabbed Roy's attention. It was the eyes. No color was left in them. A pale grey had replaced what may have been a bright, exuberant blue.

"As I said, things are almost never what they seem," the man began, his eyes still not leaving the red embers in the stove. "There was a time when Albion was a happy place. Every town was a bustling center of commerce, and poverty was unheard of. There was no need for heroes back then, because everyone was satisfied with their circumstances.

"However, obviously, things didn't last. There appeared the world's first 'hero.' He came from nowhere in particular, and had only good within his heart. He had been called simply by his first name: Jack. He was the first to utilize the stength of the human Will. He had the power to even slow the passage of time itself. He was revered as the most powerful being in existance, and was worshiped as a god. However, as is always the case, Jack's pure heart became slowly corrupted. But something preserved a small amount of his good side.

"It was at this point when Avo and Skorm made themselves known. They had become enraged at the reverence given to this man, and put an end to their fued in order to end the reign of Jack. They planned to attack Jack together and kill him, then divide his power between themselves. But when the time came, Jack prooved to be far too powerful for even the two gods to defeat. Just before Jack delivered the final, sealing blow to the two, Skorm began to beg. He bowed down and grovled at Jack's feet, causing him to pause momentarilly. Taking advantage of this time, Avo summoned an ancient mask, which was used to seal and contain the spirit of any who wore it.

"Avo lunged at Jack, with the intent of sealing him forever. However, just before sealing Jack within the mask, Avo noticed the small ammount of good in his heart. Avo then adjusted the mask to seal the evil side of Jack with his power, but to leave the good within the body. With the sealing of Jack in the mask, there was a temendous clap of thunder, and a mighty earthquake.

"When the shaking and thunder stopped, Avo, Skorm, and the Mask dissapeared, leaving behind Jack's body, and whatever good had been left over. When people began to gather, to investigater the disturbance, they only found footprints leading into the woods.

Roy stared at the man, his eyes wide, taking in all the information he could. The man became silent, and the embers died in the stove. The two of them sat for minutes, both unmoving, both silent. Finally, Roy broke the silence; "Why did you tell me that story?"

The man stood out of his chair, and his eyes lit up like the sun. Almost instantly, a roaring fire reappeared within the stove, and the man walked to the door. Turning, he spoke only these words, "Like I said before, NOTHING is as it seems." He then dissappeared down the road.

Roy sat in awe for what seemed like hours. When the flame inside the stove finally died, Roy snapped out of his trance. He stood, and left the shack. He placed the still unconsious Guildmaster upon his shoulder, and continued down the road toward, hoping that it lead somewhere that was not hostile.

Moments after he started walking, Roy stopped in his tracks. He recognized where he was! He was in the Greatwood Gorge area, a place that he had passed through during his perilous journey from Oakvale to the Guild. He began looking around, trying to remember exactly the path that he took with Gladiator to get to the Guild. He was beginning to feel tired and hungry, and he had very little strength left in his muscles. His eyes were heavy, making the burden of the Guildmaster feel like nothing at all. His hands were shaking, his knees were knocking, and could feel his breathing becoming labored. He was beginning to panic, and started walking down what looked like a familiar road.

His surroundings were looking more and more familiar as he walked. He could see the enterance to the Greatwood Lake, which then led to Orchard Farm. From there, he calculated the distance to the Demon Door that had directed him to the Gorge. The majority of Greatwood looked much the same, and so it was useless for Roy to attempt to navigate, especially since he'd only been through once.

It was becoming appearant that walking around Greatwood looking for a way to the Guild was pointless, and so Roy propped the Guildmaster against a tree, and copied his position on another tree. He could feel his pulse returning to normal, his breathing became easier, but he was still shaking. Slowly, the sweet caress of sleep was grasping at every fiber of Roy's being. Roy was fighting it until his body gave out, and he slipped into unconsiousness. As the black veil came over Roy's mind, he could hear footsteps, and voices conversing with eachother.

"Isn't that the Guildmaster?"

"Well I'll be damned... it IS the Guildmaster! Who's that boy next to him?"

"It doesn't matter. Pick them up, and we'll head back to the camp."


End file.
